


Afternoon Delight

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wanted a little alone time. Dean decides he's going to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy dirty boys being dirty

Sam knew that Dean is watching him.

Even when the light was off and Sam was pretending to sleep, he could feel Dean’s eyes on his back.  He knew that Dean was always watching, looking out for him.

Sometimes it’s aggravating though.

Sam just wanted some time alone with his laptop and right hand, because he like to do it himself sometimes.  Dean had gone out to get food and Sam knew he’d be gone for awhile, so why not take advantage of the situation?

Sam worked himself out of his jeans, careful to avoid catching himself on the zipper.  He was already hard, the anticipation making his hands shake.  He pulled out his headphones, not wanting the people in the next room over to know what he was doing. (Even if Dean had made him come so hard that he screamed the previous afternoon.)

Sam relaxed in the chair, flesh against flesh filling his screen, idly stroking himself.  It had been a long time since he had leaned back and got lost in himself, letting something else occupy his mind for enjoyment.

Sam drew a deep breath as his rough hand dragged over the head of his cock, precome smearing over the darkened flesh.  He was so involved in his own body that he didn’t hear the lock turn in the door or Dean come up behind him.  

Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and said “Whatcha doing?”  Sam shot up out of his chair, his knees banging on the table in front of him, his headphones tearing out of their jack on his laptop, the room echoing with the cries of two men groping each other.  Sam slammed it closed and turned away from Dean, his cock still hard and sticking out of the fly of his boxers.

"Dean!  Why didn’t…"  Sam was still too shocked to speak.

"Didn’t I call beforehand?  Because I noticed you were a little too anxious to get me outta here."  He looked down to where Sam was trying to cover himself and grinned.  "And now I see why.  What was it Sammy, Dean not good enough for you yesterday?"

Sam flushed even deeper red.  ”No Dean, I just… sometimes I like to do it myself, alright?  Nothing against you.”

Dean held up his hands in a gesture of defense.  ”Alright Sam, whatever you say.  Don’t let me stop you though.”

Sam’s gaze narrowed.  ”What do you mean?”

"Earth to college boy - what do you think?  I want to watch how Sam Winchester treats himself."  Dean made a motion with his right hand to drive the point home.

"You want to watch me jack off."  Sam gave him an are you serious right now look.

"Yahtzee!  See, you’re so smart Sam."

"Dude, I’m not beating it in front of you."

"Sam, c’mon.  It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before."

"Dean this is different."

"How Sam?  Because I’ll be watching you?"

"Yes! It’s private, you know?"

"What if I sat to where you couldn’t see me?  Would that make it better?"

Sam thought for a moment, his hands still covering himself.  ”You really want to do this, don’t you?”

"Sure do Sammy.  It’s not like I’m gonna tape you or anything."  Sam was silent for a moment.  "Would it help if I told you all I think about when I do it is you Sammy?"

Sam looked Dean in the eye, the red flush of arousal creeping across Dean’s cheeks.  ”Really?”

"Damn straight Sammy.  Love thinking about that big fucking dick when I touch myself.  Never came so hard by myself before I did."  Dean licked his lips and flicked his eyes over Sam’s body.  "So fucking hot baby boy."

Hearing Dean call him that was all it took for him to agree. “Alright Dean, but don’t touch.  If you want to watch, that’s all you’re doing.  Dean nodded and stepped aside for Sam to go and lay down on the bed they had shared last night.  Sam pulled his shirt over his head, miles of defined muscle before Dean’s eyes.  He turned so that his back was facing Dean, letting Dean get a good look at him as he slid his jeans and boxers down his legs.  If Dean wanted him to show off, then that’s what he was going to do.

Dean sat down on the other bed, palming himself through his pants.  Sam putting himself on display like this should not have been this hot, but it was.  He took off his shirts and ran his hands over his body as Sam continued to sway his hips and play with his ass, pulling on himself so that Dean got the occasional glimpse of his tight pink hole.  Dean wanted to get up and go bury his face in Sam’s ass, but Sam had told him not too.

Sam reached for the lube on the nightstand and coated himself generously, pushing two fingers past the tight ring of his entrance.  Sam could make himself come just from doing this, as he had discovered when he was a teenager, long before he and Dean had ever even touched himself in an intimate manner.

Dean let out a soft “holy shit” as Sam worked himself open, his fingers sliding in and out of his hole.  Sam moaned low and loud, and Dean took off his pants, his own cock at full hardness now.  Sam was leaning forward, one hand holding him up and the other behind him, long fingers working in and out, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.

Sam dipped his head forward, “Dean” passing over his lips.  He fucked himself faster on his fingers, precome leaking from the end of his cock and out onto the bed.  Dean jacked himself faster, his vision full of Sam and nothing else. He licked his lips, watching Sam come apart from his own touch.  It wasn’t exactly masturbating, but if this is how his little brother chose to pleasure himself he wasn’t about to complain.

Sam’s voice pitched higher, “oh fuck” and “Dean” filling the room.  He reached down with his other hand, face buried in the mattress, and stroked himself to climax, his come soaking the ratty comforter.  Dean came almost as soon as he did, his come shooting out up onto his stomach and chest, Sam’s toes curling against the air.  Sam’s body shuddered, the aftershocks of his orgasm sending waves of pleasure through him.

After a few moments, Sam sat back on his heels and turned to face Dean, face red and hair messy from where he’d planted his face into the bed.  He fave Dean a blissed out smile and said “Satisfied?”

Dean indicated to the mess of come all over his stomach.  ”What do you think?”

Sam got up and settled himself in Dean’s lap.  ”You know, I was just getting started, so if you don’t have anywhere to be…”

Dean smiled and pulled Sam down for a hard kiss.  It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
